The mixing valve is known to be used in bathroom or washroom to mix a cold water and a hot water and to regulate a mixing ratio (and thus a water temperature) and a flow rate of the cold and hot waters. In general, the fluid mixing valve is operated by rotating the handle of the mixing valve in a range of two end positions of the fluid mixing valve, i.e., between a closing position, in which no water flows out of the mixing valve, and a hot-water maximum position, in which the water has a highest water temperature and a maximum flow rate.
Various developments have been made to the fluid mixing valve in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,750A relates to a mixing valve having a modular cartridge rotatably mounted in a housing. The cartridge has a bottom volume control valve plate attached to a lower section housing a pressure balance valve. The lower section is secured to an upper section that rotatably receives a temperature control plate. The bottom volume control valve plate and the temperature control plate are both rotatable about a common axis. The valve plate is controlled by operation of a stem attached to a handle. The temperature control plate is controlled by operation of a knob. An insert allows the knob to be operated even if hot and cold water supplies are inverted. A splined hot-water stop ring sits in handle and is adapted to limit rotation of knob for a selected maximum water temperature. External seals assure that all water flows through cartridge when the volume is set for partial flow.
US Patent Application Publication US2007/0119501A1 relates to a valve for balancing pressure between a first fluid and a second fluid. The valve comprises a valve body including a first fluid inlet for receiving the first fluid, a second fluid inlet for receiving the second fluid, a first fluid outlet, a second fluid outlet, and an internal chamber in fluid communication with the first fluid inlet, the second fluid inlet, the first fluid outlet, and the second fluid outlet. The valve further comprises a first valve member molded from a polymer and positioned within the chamber, the first valve member having an inner surface defining an internal passage in fluid communication with the first fluid inlet, the second fluid inlet, the first fluid outlet, and the second fluid outlet. The valve further comprises a second valve member at least partially disposed within the internal passage of the first valve member and slidably moveable relative to the first valve member, the second valve member having an outer surface, a first fluid channel in fluid communication with the first fluid inlet and the first fluid outlet, a second fluid channel separated from the first fluid channel and in fluid communication with the second fluid inlet and the second fluid outlet. The outer surface of the second valve member and the inner surface of the first valve member are machined to have substantially the same dimensions to provide a movable seal between the second valve member and the first valve member. Moreover, the first valve member includes a plurality of apertures and the second valve member includes a plurality of apertures, wherein the apertures of the first valve member and the second valve member can be selectively aligned to each other to control the water flow to the first and second fluid outlets.
US Patent Application Publication US20110266355A1 relates to a water mixer for a faucet, comprising a shell having a transversal plate, which has a first plane and a second plane, a first chamber being defined between the first plane and the shell, a second chamber and a third chamber being defined between the second plane and the shell, the transversal plate being formed with a first passage and a second passage, both of which communicate the first chamber with the second chamber, the third chamber being isolated from the second chamber and being in communication with the first chamber. The mixer further comprises a balance member, comprising a first tube unit, a second tube unit and a pressure balancer, the tube units being disposed in the second chamber, the first tube unit having a through hole in communication with the first passage, and the second tube unit having a through hole in communication with the second passage, each tube unit having a lateral bore in communication with the through holes thereof, respectively. The lateral bores of the tube units face to each other and a receiving space, in which the pressure balancer is movably disposed, is defined between the lateral bores. The mixer further comprises a mixing element, which is disposed in the first chamber and is adapted to regulate the water entering into the first chamber via the first and second passages and to regulate the water flowing to the third chamber from the first chamber. The mixer further comprises an adjustment element, which is connected to the mixing element and is adapted to control movement of the mixing element so as to adjust a mixing ratio of a flow rate in the first passage to a flow rate in the second passage.
US Patent Application Publication US20120222763A relates to a faucet valve, comprising a shell having a side wall and a partition, the side wall being disposed around the partition, the side wall and the partition defining a first room, the partition being formed with a groove, the partition separating the groove and the first room, the partition being formed with a first opening and a second opening which are in communication with the first room with the groove respectively, and the shell being formed with an outlet which is in communication with the first room. The faucet valve further comprises a bottom cover fixed to the shell and formed with a recess which, together with the groove, form a second room. The bottom cover is formed with a first flow hole and a second flow hole, which respectively communicate the second room with an external space. The faucet valve further comprises a pressure valve received in the second room so as to separate the first flow hole and the second flow hole. The first flow hole and the first opening define a first channel for water to flow from external space through the first channel and then entering into the first room, and the second flow hole and the second opening define a second channel for water to flow from external space through the second channel and then entering into the first room. The pressure valve has a valve tube which is movable under a water pressure, such that the size of the first channel and the second channel is adjustable. The faucet valve further comprises a mix valve received in the first room, such that the water flows from the first opening and the second opening into the first room, and then to the outlet. The faucet valve further comprises a control head connected to the mix valve so as to control the amount of water flowing from the first opening and the second opening, respectively, into the first room.
Chinese Patent Application Publication CN104048076A relates to a concentric cartridge for fluid mixing valve, including an inlet connection configured to receive a first fluid and a second fluid, a pressure balance unit, a volume control plate rotatably coupled to the pressure balance unit and positioned between the inlet connection and the pressure balance unit, a temperature control plate, and a mixing plate positioned between the pressure balance unit and the temperature control plate. The pressure balance unit and the volume control plate are rotatable relative to the inlet connection and the temperature control plate is rotatable relative to the mixing plate. The mixing plate has an irregularly shaped opening configured to mix fluids with different temperatures such that the temperature of the mixed fluid increases linearly as function of rotational angle of a temperature control handle.
Nevertheless, there is still a need to provide a fluid mixing valve that is able to realize independent temperature and flow rate adjustments with a simple construction.